


Panic Attacks

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Using the prompt “Just breathe, okay?” Peter finds Tony dealing with a panic attack and does what he can to help.





	Panic Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/164464742733/panic-attacks)

Panic attacks. Tony hated them. He thought he had gotten over them after the Mandarin. He had tried out some therapy and even medication. For a while it seemed okay, but he seemed to relapse with each life-threatening event. It got better. Eventually. But he still hated it. Because as many times as he had faced these, they always seemed as terrifying as the first time.

Tight chest, quick breathing, feeling like he was in imminent danger. Freezing up while simultaneously feeling like he needed to move - to do something to help. He didn’t know what had set this one off, maybe it was the shaking. The whole world feeling like it was breaking apart. Because last time, it had been. But knowing that didn’t help the panic stop.

“Tony?”

Peter. The worry in his voice was evident, and the last thing Tony wanted to do was worry the kid. But he wasn’t quite on par with his normal self right now. “Kid, I uh, hey, what’s up?” It was the best Tony could do in this state. Another thing he hated, he couldn’t speak or think straight when this happened.

Obviously Tony’s try at nonchalance didn’t fool the kid, because instead of answering, Peter quickly walked up to Tony. “Are you okay? Can you breathe okay?”

“Yeah, I-” Tony tried to speak, but the tightness in his chest was overwhelming.

“Breath, just breathe. In, out, in out.” Peter’s voice was tense, but Tony listened to it. Even in this state, he was hit with a slight moment of déjà vu. Years ago, when he had been losing it. Harley’s voice over the speakers telling him to breathe. Maybe kids just had some kind of calming presence or understanding about these things. Or maybe Peter and Harley both just cared enough about Tony to help him when he wasn’t at his best. Who really knew?

After a few minutes of breathing, Tony’s chest felt better. He could think a little more clearly. It wasn’t perfect, but he didn’t feel completely out of control anymore.

Taking one more deep breath, he nodded towards Peter. “Thanks kid.”

Peter nodded in return, but there was still worry lining his face. “Tony…what…what just happened?”

“Panic attack,” Tony said, waving it away, not wanting to worry the kid. “They happen sometime. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine, just gotta work on something.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup,” Tony said, but realized the kid might keep worrying if he didn’t do something. “Want to come and work with me? Then you can see for yourself.”

The worry vanished and Peter’s face lit up. “Yeah!”

Tony couldn’t hold back a small chuckle. Kids. Worrying one second and beaming with excitement the next. It was quite contagious, and Tony had to admit he was quite fond of that.


End file.
